To promote products and generate sales, typical retail environments utilize floor and shelf space to display products to potential consumers. This type of display marketing helps promote the sales of the displayed products because potential customers often want to both see and interact with the actual products prior to making a purchasing decision.
Unfortunately, floor and shelf space in typical retail environments is often limited, so retailers often are only able to display a fraction of the set of products which are available for purchase. Furthermore, potential customers may have difficulty finding product displays of items they are looking for as they navigate the retail environment. Potential customers may also need to visit multiple locations of the merchant looking for particular items. Hence, potential customers may be deterred by inconveniences associated with locating products on display prior to making purchasing decisions, and sales may be lost.
The aforementioned difficulties are more acutely felt in a gift registry context, where potential customers typically want to see and interact with multiple products during the gift selection process.
To address these drawbacks, some retailers have installed kiosks in retail locations where images of products may be viewed. Unfortunately the images displayed on conventional kiosk displays provide limited, if any, interaction with, and views of, the displayed products. Hence, potential customers do not gain an experience akin to seeing and interacting with the actual product.